


Mistress Magane

by Kickberry



Category: Re:CREATORS (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Hostage Situations, Master/Slave, Mindfuck, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: The series' shining trickster decides she wants to deal a greater hand, one that will make her rise above all in the war of Creations.





	1. Harem Plan

Magane Chikujoin, mischievous high schooler, flipped through the pages of a large book. She tilted the object and her face to see pictures of nude men and women in different angles. When a long piece of her violet hair got in the way, she blew it away from the page.

“Wow, I never realized how much they loved this girl-on-girl action.” She snickered when she found the image of a boy on all fours. He appeared worried by the approach of a woman wearing a strap-on. “Ooh, he’s about to get the business. It sure is different from the futa stuff I found in that Kinky Garden edition. What do you think, sir?”

Magane looked at an old man in vendor clothing lie his head on the surface of a table filled with books. Blood poured from his eye stabbed by a pen.

The lone teen shrugged. She glanced around to see hardly anybody cared, the three people wandering around this part of the mall. Earlier, Magane happened upon this hentai comic stand when she was out for her morning stroll. She was in need of inspiration for how she would torture her fellow Created, super-powered beings manifested from fictional works.

“Sir, it’s rude to keep a young lady waiting for an answer.” The playful Magane stuck out her tongue as she placed several of the naughty books into a plastic bag. “But I’ll forgive you if you let me have several of these for free.” The student swiped more before she skipped away. She managed to get far before a scream filled the air. Someone had finally noticed the murder of a hentai publisher (imagine reading about this in a newspaper).

Magane giggled at the thought of her handiwork. An hour later, she perched onto a white table near a cafe. She already ordered food with the money she ‘borrowed’ from her victim and absent-minded strangers.

During the wait, the young murderess scanned the many images of her smut comic. The amazing art and kinky setting filled her with great arousal.

“My, my, this world’s idea of a good time is definitely more advanced than mine.” The high schooler slid a hand down her neck. She purred, “Or maybe this is a sign of decadence. Wishing a girl having a dick to fuck another is so unreal, something only science fiction or magic can achieve.”

Magane’s eyes rose up. She snapped her fingers with a smile. “Bingo, I just gave myself an idea!” She referred to a raunchy theory. Thoughts of its benefits made a sliver of drool run down one corner of her mouth.

“E-excuse me.”

“Ya-hes?” The ‘cute’ student glanced up to see a waitress. She leered at the woman’s white and black Victorian maid outfit. “Can I help you, Nomoe?”

The waitress reeled back. Magane pointed at her chest. “You have a tag there. Is it that awkward for me to say such a cute name?”

“N-no, but thank you for the compliment.” The nervous waitress raised a notepad. “I’m only here to take your order. Is there anything you would like?”

Magane almost frowned; a different person already took care of her. In need of fun for this screw-up, she hummed, “I’ll have you with a side of creamy milk.” She rose off her seat to close in on her Victorian server. With a sultry tone, she whispered,  “That’s how I like my women. How about you?”

The waitress veered her eyes away. “W-well, I do not swing in that way of interest. Sorry, you should look for a girlfriend elsewhere.”

“Fair enough, I’m not one to force myself upon anybody.” Magane stood up. She swung her bottom in circles to let her skirt flow along. She grinned when she noticed eyes peep to catch a glimpse of her curvy ass.

Eager to test her new theory, Magane said, “But I would like to ask a question around that corner. If you answer it, I’ll give you twenty-thousand yen.”

The waitress blinked. Her face crumpled from disbelief. “Look, I just work here. If you’re going to order, do it now, but don’t waste my time with bullshit.”

“While pranks are my game, I shit you not.” Magane fished a black wallet out of her chest, from her bra (such a classy chick). “Just one question with me, around that corner over there. I’m not asking you to kiss me in a dark alley, just over there, one question, then comes the money that’s worth more than two days’ worth of salary. It’s probably more than that if you’re working on that pitiful payroll the government likes to call ‘minimum.’ Come on, what do you say?”

Nomoe tapped her foot. Magane didn’t wait; she grabbed the server’s wrist and led her away. The student used her inhuman strength to drag the waitress around the corner, into a space where little can see them.

Minutes later, the waitress ran out of the hiding spot, screaming. Magane peeked around the edge and waved her wallet. “Nomoe, don’t you want to get paid?”

When the waitress kept running, Magane shrugged. She ignored the bystanders as she walked down the other way. A new weight between her legs stirred something warm inside.

“Ooh, it feels like I’m about to become a character of a smut story.” The student looked up in a certain direction. “And the title fits me, a mistress. But in order to be one, I need to get an obedient bitch. Who would work, who would be so weak to become mine over time?”

Magane remembered a name attached to the sexy body of her ideal candidate. More to herself (and whoever she believed would read these thoughts), she answered, “She’ll do. It’s a bit risky, but with my skills and this new weapon, she may be the best choice.  Best of all, she thinks she’s strong enough to resist me. Hubris is thou weakness, my key to victory!”

* * *

“Alright, I came. Now you’re going to spill it.”

Magane resumed her calm smile even as the end of a sword hovered in front of her face.

The wielder of this blade had long, scarlet hair. She also had a maroon tank top and beige sweatpants, articles of pajamas.

“Oh Selesia, you need to choose your words carefully.” Magane tapped the flat side of the warrior’s weapon with her tongue. “Those words sound mighty naughty in a different way. It even matches the look you have, like someone who rushed out of bed to see my beautiful mug.”

“It’s hard not to when you also claim to have information on the enemy faction.” Selesia, the gorgeous redhead, glowered. “Now here’s my chance to catch you and gain an advantage. I don’t have all day, so start talking.”

Magane suppressed her delight. She knew the visitor would come to this plain hotel room in an attempt to catch her elusive ass. She even deducted that Selesia would come alone, leave her friends behind, the first step of her plan.

“Okay, but can you do me a favor and disarm yourself?” The schoolgirl feigned fear with a nervous smile. She bore in mind the bed that was behind her. “Even better, just resist attacking me for the rest of our lovely get-together.”

“No way, I won’t hold anything back if you try to pull off a scheme.”

**“A lie about a lie.”**

Magane snapped the fingers she hid behind her back. Selesia didn’t seem to care as much as the sword that fell out of her hand.

“What the hell?” The warrior reached for her weapon. Her fingers shook when they brushed the handle. “I-I can’t pick it up. Damn it, it’s that ability of yours!”

“What ability?” The cheerful Magane shrugged. “I thought you were being a darling by listening to my request. It’s sweet of you to do so, by the way.”

The lying witch went forward to kiss the woman’s cheek. She gushed, “I can’t help it anymore. I really asked only you to come because I’m a huge fan! It’s always my dream to hook up with a beautiful diva like yourself!”

Selesia blinked before her face grew in disgust. “So this is a love confession?”

“Bingo!” Magane grabbed the warrior’s hands with her own pair. “But can you feel it? Does your heart go ‘doki doki’ when you see me?”

“N-no! I don’t-.”

Fingers snapped, the start of the second spell. Selesia’s eyes widened before they dropped. She turned her face, a blushing front, away from the student’s. “I-I’m not into girls like that.”

“Is that because being straight is in your backstory?” Magane rounded the warrior’s body. “But we’re in the real world now. Why can’t you experiment with the unusual, let me touch you just to see if you prefer mwa over men?”

Selesia shook her head. “Now you sound like a pervert. Don’t touch me.”

“That sounds like a **lie in a lie**.” Magane wrapped arms around her victim. She clasped her fingers around Selesia’s breasts. “But you’re always welcome to stop me. In the meantime, I’ll go ahead and dig in. Itadakimasu!”

The witch kissed the warrior’s neck. Her hands circled around to fondle the large breasts. Selesia shook, yet she did not retaliate, could not because of the new magic. The young spell caster giggled as her hand slid through the edge of her victim’s waistband.

“St-stop it.” The warrior squirmed in the hold. Magane held on as her fingers rubbed against the lips of a wet vagina. Her other hand also went under the tank top to find and rub a nipple, give it a rough twerk.

After some lovely foreplay, the witch pushed her victim. She followed to force the warrior onto the bed. On her knees, Magane pinned the other down by the arms with her hands. Her knee rubbed against Selesia’s crotch. “You didn’t reject me. Does this mean my heart has made it to yours? Are we soul mates now?”

“Don’t fuck with me! This is your fault!” Despite her outburst, Selesia panted from arousal. “You bitch, let me go! I don’t want this!”

“Oh no, that’s another **lie in a lie**.” Magane watched her victim’s body quiver. She slid a finger back inside the sweatpants to scoop up a stream of liquid. She raised the digits to present them to the warrior. “Stop acting like a shut-in and be honest with yourself. We live in a world where readers would kill to read a lezzy fanfic. Crossovers like yours and mine are such a rage on the internet, like how those Americans gush over their Marvel and DC showgirls.”

“But this doesn’t feel right.” Confusion shrouded Selesia’s face. “None of these feelings should be mine.”

Magane bent down. When her lips met the warrior’s, she hummed for additional stimulation. The witch pushed her tongue in while her hands pulled up the tank top until Selesia’s bra came into view.

“You’ll learn to like it.” The dominant spell caster reached around her lover’s body to unclasp the bra strap. She pulled off the undergarment before yanking on the pants and panties. Magane sneered when she saw a small, red carpet above the vagina. “It looks like someone also needs a makeover.”

The witch pushed the tank top to wrap it around Selesia’s head. She then kissed down the body, the tip of the titties and abs. After her mouth brushed the pubic hairs, she licked the lips of her victim’s vagina. “But dear me, you have some sort of fragrance down here. Did you want someone to go down on you?”

“Shut up and let me out of this!”

Magane buried her face into the snatch. Her tongue flicked in and out of the fleshy piss hole. She gripped the waist to keep the squirming body still. Selesia’s protests had little effect, not when the woman had yet to get out of the cloth still wrapped around her face like a misaligned turban.

“Yum, yum, it tastes like I’m about to reach the center of this pop.” The witch reeled back after liquid splashed into her mouth. She licked the fluids off of her face. “Yahoo, you really are getting into this.”

Selesia’s body went up and down with her breaths. The warrior’s silence defined her spite and ejaculation experience. Knowing this, delight rose in Magane’s chest. She dipped her arm down the edge of the bed to fish out a red collar.

Quickly, the witch crawled up to pull down the tank top. This action freed Selesia’s red, sweaty face.

“Oh, my little heroine, are you still scared that you’re liking this yuri roleplay?” Magane clicked the accessory around her lover’s neck. She yanked on it to lift the warrior’s head until their foreheads touched together. Her golden pair of snake eyes stared into exhausted blue ones, tainting their purity with its sickly essence.

“You don’t seem to know yourself so well. The same goes for me, not since I used my gimmick to make someone help me sprout a new part of my identity.”

As she talked, the young witch pushed her skirt down to free a surprise.

“Now Selesia, make sure you know how to answer this little question.” Magane placed her mouth near the warrior’s ear as a rod dangled from her waist. “Would you rather make icky love with another female? Or is it better to feel like a woman being taken by the one thing that defines the difference between the genders?”

* * *

“Wow, never knew you’re so pitiful in a solo fight, Miss Meteora.”

Magane cracked her neck and yawned. She didn’t mind that the mentioned mage - the Seeker of a Thousand Miles - had her head driven into the ground by a gloved hand. This robed, silver-haired woman didn’t give the witch attention as her cheek rubbed against pebbles and dirt.

“Selesia, Selesia, why did you betray us?!” The mage look up into the solid stare of her former ally, a woman dressed in crimson battle clothes. “What happened? Is Magane controlling you?”

“Well, it’s not exactly that sort of influence.” Magane glanced up at the orange, evening sky. She enjoyed the smell of putrid fumes coming from the trains standing on top of railroad tracks. “I ‘charmed’ her as we got to know each other in the past, two weeks. Now we’re a couple who goes out to do lovey dovey stuff together.”

The teenage witch skipped over to the duo. She kicked dirt into Meteora’s face. As the mage coughed, Magane bent her knees to take a closer look at the silver-haired Seeker. “But my Selesia here missed her friends. As her lovely soulmate, I wanted to make her happy, so I decided to start a harem. Doesn’t that sound great?”

Meteora forced her head to turn around, scratch her skin against the floor. When her eyes met Selesia’s, she grunted, “Please, you can’t do this. Whatever hold she has over you, fight it. You can’t trust her.”

Magane slapped the mage’s cheek. “If you have something to say about me, I’m right here.” The witch clapped her palms against the face, beat on it like a drum. When she finished, Meteora’s head shook from the pain showing as the red marks on her skin. “And like I said, she’s not under mind control or anything. Think of it as love, isn’t that right, darling?”

“Y-yes mistress.” Selesia portrayed a submissive smile. “I can’t deny my love for you.”

“Mistress? What did you do to her?” Meteora yelped after the warrior crawled around to push down on the mage’s shoulders, to pin her to the ground. “She sounds more enslaved than enamored.”

“Kind of the same thing to me, considering what I would know about the human psyche.” Magane stood up. She undid her skirt, thrilled to reveal her little surprise. “Like metal, minds are malleable. With the right tempering, they can make the greatest nobles turn into weak-willed servants. And when it comes to romantic ensnarement, I would have to take an erratic approach, involve one of the most crucial tools given by Mother Nature to a select gender.”

As her skirt fell, Meteora’s eyes rose in horror. Magane chuckled and crossed her arms. She allowed the mage to see a flaccid dick dangle about from the area between her legs.

“H-how?”

“I got it thanks to a lovely waitress of England named Nomoe.” The witch placed hands on her cheeks like a maiden in love. “She was such a cutie pie, but nothing like my Selesia here. She and I were inseparable for a long time in bed, kissing and humping each other like desperate teenagers. Isn’t that right, darling?”

The warrior nodded her head the same way dogs did. Meteora gave her former ally a stare reserved for those mentally insane. The witch somewhat agreed; she used her ability to overload Selesia’s mind with pleasure. Her commands and lies (literal mind fucks) eventually degraded the once noble heroine into a bitch desperate for the love of her mistress.

“And since I am now on a goal to create a harem, it’s time for me to use those same methods on you.” Magane licked her lips. She relished the fear on Meteora’s face, the struggle the mage commenced to get out of her servant’s grasp. This sight aroused her, caused the penis to slowly rise into a full erection.

“So my Smartass Meteora, will you cum the moment I put this into you?”

The mage bit her lips. Magane frowned and whined, “Aww, don’t do that. Selesia got a kick out of our lovemaking when she responded to my sweet nothings. Oh well, now we’re gonna have to do this the old-fashioned way.”

The witch snapped her fingers. Her servant began to rip off Meteora’s clothes. The mage grunted as she fought to stop this forced stripping.

“Come now, dear Seeker.” The ecstatic Magane yanked the mage’s boots off the slender legs. “Aren’t you at least curious to see if you would enjoy this experience?”

Meteora continued to wrestle without words. Yet, she could not stop the warrior from tearing off her front. Selesia made a grab for the mage’s small breasts, to rub and squeeze them.

Horny, Magane stroked her cock’s seven-inch length. When Selesia began to kiss all over the captive’s gorgeous face, the witch lowered onto her knees.

“Selesia, please stop.” Meteora presented pleading eyes to the traitor. “Our friends, they’re worried sick about you. That’s why I hurried out here after receiving that message, to help you. If you stop this, we can go back to them now.”

“But I don’t want to.” Selesia became sad as she yanked on the mage’s titty tips. “None of them came for me when the Mistress did uncomfortable things to me. When I hoped you would find me, nobody was there. Mistress only continued to make love until I started to like it.”

The warrior pecked Meteora’s lips. “But I still missed you. And when the Mistress said we can be together, I want it to happen, have all of us feel good together with her guidance.”

The captive grimaced. Magane simply watched with joy, so pleased with the fruit of her successful indoctrinating.

“Alright, now that we all understand the process, let’s get this underway!”

Magane pushed the slim legs apart. She gripped the ankles as Selesia reached over to tear off white panties, to reveal the lips of a peach-colored vagina.

“Wait, please, don’t put it in.”

“Begging’s unlike your character, my dear smartass.”Magane grabbed her penis to tap its head against the fleshy lips. Meteora jerked around from the contact. “But keep going. I’ll give you one second to change my mind. Oh, and do me a favor, address me by my titular title, the same name Little Selesia here called me just a while ago.”

Meteora leered at the witch. Her mouth opened and closed; her inner turmoil prolonged the suspense for the wait on her answer.

“M-mistress Chikujoin, I’m a-.”

Magane speared her dick into the pussy. Her victim’s eyes snapped wide. Her face had a look of horror; her voice let out a strained gasp.

“What the hell? Are you a virgin?” The witch blinked when blood trickled down her dick. Her eyebrows furrowed. “Oh, so that’s why you wanted to stop me. I’m so sorry, you should have just said it instead of wasting that second on calling me mistress.”

The dickgirl pulled her waist back. She shot it back forward to break through the hymen, insert most of its length inside the broken pussy. Meteora shrieked from the pain of a mishandled virgin.

“Oh well, it always gets better over time.” Magane cackled. She ignored the mage’s cries and tears as her cock pumped in and out of the wet hole. “Come on, don’t act like this is your first time, even if it is. Don’t you think you would cum soon from this?”

“N-no,” Meteora grunted. Her body rocked with the witch’s. Her hands gripped Selesia’s tight to relieve all the pain she could. “I can’t cum. It hurts so much.”

“That sounds like a **lie in a lie**.” Magane stuck out her tongue as the mage gasped. She felt the warm vaginal walls squeeze around her cock with a squish. “See? Come on, push through the pain. You’ll learn to love it like my dear Selesia did.”

The porked mage winced and squealed from each cock thrust to her uterus. Her shaking intensified with each orgasm. The fucking continued while the unattended warrior pulled off her pants.

“M-may I join, mistress?”

“Sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to ignore you, just got a bit too excited.” Magane wiggled a finger in her direction. Selesia followed to hover her pussy above Meteora’s cum-inspired face. “I can’t leave my darling out of the fun. Miss Smartass, since you’re the latest harem addition, you need to learn all of your superior’s kinks.”

The subservient warrior grinned. “Does that mean I’m her mistress?”

“Selesia, you can call her whatever you want.” Magane pecked her lover’s lips. “That’s how the hierarchy is going to work from now on. But for smartass here, I think I’ll keep her at the bottom for however long possible.”

Selesia cheered before she smooched her mistress. Both women made out, traded spit and tongues, before the redhead dropped her pussy onto Meteora’s face. The mage choked as the vagina covered her face. She tried to push on the buttocks to get it off until the inside cock rammed a sensitive area.

“Oh my, looks like I found gold!” Magane drove her cock into the same spot. The mage screamed before her body vibrated out of control. Her eyes and mouth stretched the widest they could go.

“Amazing,” the witch whistled. “You have such a slutty reaction. Ooh, and I’m also getting close. Selesia, do you think I should cum inside her?”

The warrior shook her head with sorrow. “No, I want to have your child first. I was your first lover. It’s not fair if she gets pregnant before me!”

“True, plus, having a brat with this bookworm doesn’t really seem all that exciting.”

Magane pulled out of the pussy. She smiled to the hole gaping and drooling, a result of the sex. “Selesia, open her mouth. If anything, she needs to at least learn how to be a proper cum toilet.”

The redheaded servant pulled on Meteora’s lips with her fingers. The mage choked, tried to bite down on the yanking digits. Selesia growled, “She said to open, so do it!” before she punched her former friend in the stomach.

When Meteora yelped in pain, Magane zipped forward. Her hands leaned on Selesia’s shoulders before her cock rammed into the open mouth. As the mage choked from the stuffing, the witch held the head and snickered, “Good work, dear. Miss Smartass, get ready to drink!”

Cum squirted out of the dick. Magane sighed in relief with tongue out. She pulled the mage’s head closer to her crotch, forced most of her dick down her throat. Her mind became enraptured with pleasure created by her ejaculation and Meteora’s muffled cries.

When she finished, the witch pulled back. “Selesia, why don’t you show your friend how we share in this relationship.”

The warrior nodded before she kissed her captor. Eager, she forced her tongue inside the other’s mouth to lick in globs of cum. After a huge suckle, Selesia pulled back. The kissers panted from the intense makeout session.

“Moe, that is so unfair!” Magane flung her hands around like a brat. “You need to save those kind of kisses for me!”

Selesia gasped and looked at her mistress with apology. “N-no, that was to drink your cum! I can’t love her more than y-.”

Magane smooched the tip of the warrior’s lips. “Just kidding,” she teased. The witch planted kisses down her servant’s neck. “I’m the one who taught you how to kiss like that. If anybody’s going to do better, it’s the master.”

The bona fide mistress glanced down at the panting Meteora. “Now that you know how we go lovey dovey, would you like to join our harem?”

“Never.” The spiteful mage crawled away. Magane didn’t worry because the Seeker couldn’t fend off her and Selesia if this was an escape effort (she was their hostage bitch). “She also remembered about the other, hidden asset.

“Are you sure? I never did tell you about the identity of another member.” Magane picked up her skirt to put it back on. She looked at a surprised Selesia. “Don’t worry. It’s a guy. I’m mostly after girls. We talked about me picking him up before, don’t you remember?”

The warrior didn’t drop her show of confusion. Magane figured since she shared the news during one of the days she made the heroine experience mind-blowing orgasms. A stream of ‘tee-hees’ escaped her lips as she skipped towards an old, detached train cart.

“Okay, is everyone ready for our third member?” The witch spun on her heel like a ballerina dancer. She then leaped to kick the cart’s steel handle. The strike forced the door to slide sideways until it reached the end with a bang. Red flakes broke off the old container to rain around the scene. With glee, Magane watched everyone’s shocked expressions.

“S-sota?!”

“That’s right!” Magane jumped into the train. She sat next to a young male. In a dirty, blue school uniform, the prisoner muffled through the pink underwear stuffed into his mouth. Ropes wrapped around his body, a hogtied kidnapped.

Selesia blinked before she aimed a finger at the underwear gag. “Oh, that’s where mine went. Is it clean?”

“Naw, our new washing machine is doing that for us.” Magane dragged the mentioned garment out of the male’s mouth. He breathed deep before he coughed in a violent manner. The witch examined the wet, makeshift gag before she sniffed it. “He’ll need some work. I can still smell last night’s funk in this thing.”

The witch kicked off her shoe to stomp on Sota’s face with her sock-covered foot. “Smell it? This is what happens when you can’t wash it right. You deal with the consequences.”

Meteora rose with renewed strength. This ended after Selesia struck her face with a palm. The single blow forced the half-naked mage to collapse on her back, show her torn clothes to the train car residents.

“No! Don’t hurt her!” Sota tried to twist from Magane’s foot. He crawled on his knees until the violet mistress swiped a kick into his forehead. The stricken male bounced off the wall before he landed on the hard floor.

“Aww, that’s cute,” Magane snickered.  She gripped a handful of Sota’s brown hair. She pulled up the face to lick his cheek. “Worried about your fellow loser? Nice, you two should become a couple. Of course, your love can never rival mine and Selesia’s.”

The witch aimed her golden snake eyes at the fallen mage. “So, do you understand the situation? It’s no fun to kill him on the spot, but misbehaving in this harem could change my mood on that issue.”

Meteora glanced at Selesia before Sota. Magane did the same to see her prisoner’s pleading eyes, a brave front that almost convinced her he was willing to sacrifice himself rather than become blackmail.

But she counted less on his will, more on the Seeker’s kind nature. So when Meteora bowed her head in defeat, Magane cackled with maniacal joy.

“Alright, two new members join us in a single night.” The witch hopped onto her feet. She twirled before stopping on a heel to make a flashy pose, the mark of another checkpoint in her campaign for domination. “But the next act is going to get tricky. Fear not, with Meteora’s smarts, I can definitely confirm a strategy that will surely reel in the next, major member with grace and power!”

* * *

Mistress Magane sat on a bench. Under the light of a high lamppost, she waited in this park. The cool, night sky and stone paths defined this evening’s tranquility. The setting became ruined by the beat of strong wings followed by winds blowing against the witch’s violet hair.

“So it’s you, heartless wench.”

The lone mistress glanced up to see a pegasus land near her seat. Its rider, an armored woman, hopped off of its back to make a heavy landing. Her long locks of golden hair stood out in this dark area.

Magane eyed the iron woman’s menacing armor and lance. Neither features scared her. They only heightened the lust she felt for the woman strong enough to bear this image of a killer knight.

“Yeppers, it’s me!” The witch hopped onto her feet. She smiled at her guest, Alicetelia, a noble hero born from the dark setting of a different fantasy world. “So are you interested? Please tell me you’d like to team up with me.”

“I’m not entirely sure.” Alicetelia tightened the hand gripping her lance. “At first, it struck me odd to know you sent that image of Mamika when she died. How could you have come upon it in the first place?”

Magane snatched her phone from pocket, twirled it in her fingers like a toy. “I’ve been looking here and there. A little ruckus attracted my attention to the moment when she was killed by your so-called leader.”

The knight raised a photo of a pink-haired girl stabbed by three, gray swords. Fury glazed her eyes as creases crossed her face. “So when you were lurking about like a snake, you saw this happen and took a picture? If you were there, why didn’t you help her?!”

“Whoa, whoa, did you think I wanted to take on that blue-haired dictator?” Magane raised her hands, did her best to feign innocence. “Come on, it’s why I wanted to meet, negotiate. If she’s that crazy enough to kill your friend, now may as well be a better time to move onto a new side.”

Alicetelia slammed the end of her spear into the ground. “Quiet! This couldn’t have happened! You’re lying about all of this!”

“Really? I can’t prove the truth or false, so I’ll ask you this. When was the last time you saw your cute squeeze flying about, making all things cute in the world?”

The knight became silent. Her moving, unfocused eyes amused Magane. The witch delighted more from the lie she told more than her invited guest could ever realize.

“Enough! I cannot trust you at all!” Alicetelia swung her lance around until its tip pointed at the witch. “You’re all lies. Mamika, she can’t…she couldn’t have perished. You will take me to her or face my wrath!”

Magane sighed. The next phase of her plan found a bump, called upon the need for a violent alternative.

“Dear me, it looks like you want to blow off some steam.” The young witch poked each cheek with a finger. “But you’re so strong, you could break me. Why don’t we make this a fair fight?”

A flare exploded in the sky. The present women watched a fireball fall onto the space between them. As Alicetelia blocked the flames with her shield arm, Magane hopped backwards to get some distance.

On the scorched ground, from the flare, Selesia rose up before she swung her sword to clear away the burning red. She readied a battle stance, glaring at the knight. “Fight me if you want, but don’t you dare hurt the mistress!”

“Mistress?” Alicetelia glanced past the warrior to look at the witch. “Is she on your side?”

“Not only that, we’re a couple, right Selesia?”

The servant lowered her eyes as a blush crept into her cheeks. “Y-yeah, we are.”

Magane placed her hands together with fingers making the shape of a heart. “And we’ve been making our own group since. So many members joined my side. Here’s the new addition I want to show off since I got her!”

The witch raised her hand in the air above her head. With a loud snap, she proclaimed, “Rise, my General Hangaku!”

A purple cloud whirled into the space near Magane’s head. It took shape into a large woman dressed in the ancient, Japanese armor. In her hand, she held a large spear, a naginata. The malevolent spirit released a shrill cry before she floated in front of her summoner.

Alicetelia stomped back and raised her shield. “What is this? Why do you have that man’s companion?”

“Whoops, sorry. This chapter’s about to end, so there’s not enough time for me to dip into that detail.” Magane beamed. In a fancy pose, she aimed her fingers at the single knight. “But it looks like we’re about to start an off-page brawl. If you can beat two of my lovelies here, then I’ll go the extra mile and show you the truth about Mamika.”

Flames sprouted from Selesia’s body. Hangaku raised her empty hand to hold an orb of dark energy above her palm. The sight of this fighting duo did not scare Alicetelia in the slightest.

“Very well then.” Purple lightning jumped from the knight’s hand. “But know I am not responsible for the outcome of this fight. If you die in the midst of combat, that is your fault alone.”

“Same to you!” Magane began to form a plan that involved her spells cast from the back of her allies - meat shields. “If you’re done adding words to this story, let’s get started. Go ahead and commence the first move, my Awesome Alicetelia.”


	2. Dealing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magane reveals the skin of her game plan to Alicetelia, who will decide whether or not to take the mistress's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter may or may not be the best so far, but it is definitely a set-up for a lot of delicious things coming into the future. Hope you enjoy.

Magane, a young mistress, whistled a tune she remembered from a recent anime. She flipped through the pages of a book, another hentai she swiped from another area of commerce. The mistress sat on a purple, decorated stool placed against a wall lined with flowery wallpaper.

Ahead of her was a burgundy bed surrounded by golden rails. On its cloud covers was a blonde, armored woman, Alicetelia. Dents and burnt marks covered her plates from the recent battle. Even when she stirred, Magane didn’t look up.

“Ma-mamika.”

Magane slammed her book shut. She placed her hands together and raised them to stretch arms.

“Mamika!”

Alicetelia shot up. In a cold sweat, she looked around to see a drawer and closet. She didn’t seem to care for the details as her eyes settled on the room’s second occupant.

“You!”

Magane raised a hand. “Yo, like your nap? Must have been good. You were whispering her name the whole time.” She leered at the angry blonde, a battle-ready knight. “Whoa, wait a minute. You lost that fight. If you want to find out what happened without losing another, you’d listen. I can also get refreshments to make things pleasant.”

Magan clapped her hands. The door beside her opened. Two maids in tight, monochrome clothes entered. They held trays filled with a china teapot, cups, and plates full of assorted snacks. Alicetelia blinked at the random spectacle.

“Come on, dig in. I’ll do the same as I explain myself.” Magane snatched a cookie from the plate. When the maids left, she slapped one at the butt cheek. She wagged her eyebrows at the knight. “Can you believe they’re mine? I’ve been busy the past few days. Digression aside, I’ll start. Are you ready?”

Alicetelia huffed through her nose. She stared at a cup full of the tea one of the maids poured her before leaving. When a full minute passed, she picked up the container. “Very well. If you bothered to leave me alive, I’ll comply this time.”

“Good. First of all, that military princess killed your precious Mamika, not me.”

Alicetelia choked on her tea. Magane tried not to smile, pleased to know she created this sort of reaction as predicted.

“And again, when I showed you that picture, I had to think about my own life at the time. Couldn’t save your poor gal pal. Seriously, not everyone can have your confidence, fighting against that nutjob.”

The knight wiped her mouth with an arm. Her anger vanished as sadness glossed her eyes. “So she really did kill her? Do you know why she would kill Mamika?”

“A disagreement. The magical girl sounded sane the whole time, kind and strong.” Magane didn’t show any signs of doubt. She relied on truth to guide her calm tone. “Poor Mamika said some stuff about how we shouldn’t treat the world wrong. The other chick went berserk, screamed this world deserves to be damned, not that it already is.”

“Is that it? All because Mamika had a different opinion?”

Magane shrugged. Taking this as an answer, Alicetelia bowed her head to look at her tea’s brown liquid.

The devious mistress smiled on the inside. She fed on the knight’s show of misery, who remained unaware of the entire picture. The beginning of Mamika’s death was really her fault, using her reality-altering ability to force the magical girl into confronting the military princess.

Magane only intended for that to be a test. She wanted to see if one member of an enemy faction could start a rift in their alliance, give something for the mistress to use as an advantage in the future. She only had herself and a Selesia - a half-baked converted - versus everybody at the time. Mamika’s death not only plucked one annoyance from the roster of enemy names, Magane intended to see how far she could go with Alicetelia, who got along so well with the magical girl.

“So since you know what happened to your little waifu, are you interested in changing sides?”

“That is hard to say.” The knight raised her head and glowered. “Between a madwoman and a cannibal, what would you choose?”

Magane licked her lips, then smacked them, loudly. “Neither. In that scenario, I’d rather be the one who would pit the two against each other. So please, just try to see me as a friend. If you do, there’s a lot you can gain from partnering up with me.”

Alicetelia’s scowl lightened. The mistress understood she had the knight’s interest, an attention she had to act on with cunning and speed.

“Want me to prove I’m a good choice? Then follow me.” Magane hopped off of her seat. She skipped over to the tray, took a cream cookie, then sauntered her way towards the door. When Alicetelia arose, the mistress opened the way towards a hallway decorated with lamps and style similar to that of the room.

As the women made their exit, a trio of gals in extravagant, skimpy costumes walked by. Magane took note of her guest’s surprise - wide eyes catching glimpses of cleavage and butt line.

“Like the view?”

“It seems...odd.” Alicetelia cleared her throat. “Why would they wear such indecent costumes?”

“Oh, because I told them to.” Magane stuck out her tongue. “It’s fine since we’re in a dining hotel. It works nice as a front for its true business, a brothel that’s built a bit over the line between the normal and red light district.”

The mistress didn’t mind the knight’s shock. She simply resumed the walk down the hallway. When she made it to a door, Magane rapped her knuckles on the surface.

“Come in.”

Magane opened the door. She waved at the entrance to encourage Alicetelia into walking through. After her guest passed her, the mistress followed to enter a wide room. Blue pads covered the floors. Mirrors surrounded the walls. Only a single person occupied the space, a redheaded gal dressed in a white shirt and blue gym shorts.

The sports woman waved her hand. “Oh, hi Mistress!” She walked over, covered in sweat from head to toe. Magane returned the motion to greet her servant, Selesia. She also heard Alicetelia’s breathing slow down – aroused.

Magane couldn’t blame the knight. In this room, she had the submissive redhead workout in a tight shirt that exposed an outline of her huge breasts. The shorts also ran a bit up, enough to press into her covered vagina, create a camel toe.

The mistress subdued her lust and turned to face Alicetelia. “I know there might be some hard feelings from the earlier fight, but relax. Selesia only knocked you out as she only listens to me.”

The mentioned heroine hopped onto Magane’s back, hugged strong to press her breasts into her dom’s back. “And I’ll beat you again if you try to go for a second assault.”

With gritted teeth, Alicetelia growled, “I won’t. And that fight was one against three. Don’t think you have the strength to take me on by yourself.”

Wisps of fire appeared on Seleisa’s long hair. “Do you want to give that theory a try now? I’m ready anytime, bitch.”

Whoa, whoa, I said relax.” Magane pushed her servant off. “We just renovated the room. Don’t let all that yen go to waste.”

“Oh, sorry, mistress.” Seleisa looked away. She grabbed the edge of her shirt, tightly. Her legs also moved like a toddler trying not to pee on the spot.

Magane smirked. “Alright, you’ve met my team’s strongest fighter. Now can you give us a few minutes alone in this room?”

“Right now?”

“Yeah.” Magane’s reply stunned Alicetelia. “Don’t worry, I’m trying to make a point here. It won’t take long. Just listen as you wait on the other side there, okay?”

The mistress maintained her sweet smile for the knight, who left. At the door, Alicetelia took one look around the place before she closed the cover.

When the door clicked closed, Magane hurried behind Selesia. She wrapped her arms around the redhead’s to grab the enclosed breasts, dig fingers deep into the melon milkers.

“Did you miss me?” The mistress fondled the tits in every direction she could pull them in. “Did you want me to do this to you?”

The blushing Selesia breathed, “Oh yes.” She turned her head and pursed her lips. Magane denied this kiss by licking her neck, then grabbed the neck of the shirt and pulled until the fabric tore open.

Magane kicked her sub’s knee. After Selesia fell, she followed, kept her hands on the tits while her own pair landed on the redhead’s back. She pushed until the bottom body lied down completely, yielded to her use of force. The mistress ripped off the rest of the shirt until all of her servant’s top body was bare.

“Ooh, no bra?” Magane rubbed her bare fingers against Selesia’s soft, plump titties. She slid them down to feel the harder parts, a tight stomach and abs. “Mh, getting you this workout room was a good idea.”

“That’s right, I exercise here every day.” The servant turned around. When her eyes found Magane’s, the mistress grabbed her arms and pinned them to the floor above Selesia’s head.

Both ladies remained still, looked each other in the eyes with heavy breaths. The bottom woman went first, raised her head to kiss her mistress. Magane moved down, almost touched lips until she pulled away at the last second.

“Don’t tease me! I want to kiss you.”

“Then kiss me. Come on, you’re almost there.”

Magane enjoyed this play, maneuvering her head all around the air, baiting her lover for that elusive kiss. She also adored that Selesia obeyed her previous command: to always let her - the mistress - dominate in any physical effort (guilty for involving some magic).

Magane went down her lover’s body. She slid a hand past Selesia’s arm, brushed fingers against the armpit. She attended a nipple with tongue and teeth, swatting and biting. Magane did this while she continued to pin down her servant, a moaning and bucking redhead.

“Mistress, ah, mistress, please.” The redhead’s eyes rose before she squealed. Her master’s fingers had gone inside the gym shorts to flick against her clitoris.

With a grin, Magane leaned her mouth towards an unattended breast. She suckled on it like a baby. Without looking down, the dominant female pumped her fingers into her lover’s snatch, a rosebud wet from arousal.

“Mistress!”

“Be a good girl and stay.” Magane excused Selesia’s humps, a reaction to the titillating foreplay. The mistress continued to swirl her tongue around the nipple. Her fingers pounded hard and fast, from the tip down to the knuckles. The digits ravaged the hole like a penis.

Magane grinned before she gripped a nipple with her teeth and pulled the entire flesh balloon up. When her fingers curved deeper inside the pussy, Selesia cried before her vaginal walls caved in on the intruding digits.

The mistress mixed her fingers inside the wet snatch. After her servant relaxed, Magane yanked out the hand. She eyed her skin’s glistening surface.

“Arara, this is nice. You know, it feels like the first day we started to have fun as lesbians.” The mistress poked each finger into her mouth to taste her lover’s vag honey. When finished, she flicked out her hand to sprinkle droplets into the air. “Do you remember that? Ooh, the fun we used to have.”

“It was...actually scary.” Selesia winced and wiped a hand over her face. “Two weeks, nobody came. Back when I used to hate you, I didn’t like this until you helped me realize only you could make me feel so good.”

Magane grabbed the redhead’s waistline and pulled. She smiled when her nose caught a hot, ripe odor from the uncovered pussy. She licked along the line, from bottom to the top where the clitoris was.

“And we’re getting to your favorite part.” The mistress ripped the rest of the pants in half to free the legs. “It’s my favorite too. Now get into position and ask for it like a good little girl.”

As Magane pulled down her black stockings, Selesia grabbed her ankles. She bent her legs and opened the lips of her moist breeding hole.

“Mistress, please give me your dick. Make love to me, your cum dump, again.”

The dom licked her lips. She dropped the rest of her pants to expose a huge cock. Its long restraint made it pulse with power, stretch to a full, formidable length. As veins throbbed along the length, it quivered, a tool excited by the chance to violate its favorite pussy.

“Oh, that is so sweet, my dear Selesia.” Magane huffed from horniness. She wiped her hand over the cock head to smear pre-cum all over the meat pole. “So sweet, I can’t wait to put this inside you. It might get rough, are you up for the task?”

The eager redhead nodded. The pleased mistress dropped onto her knees and grasped her cock to guide it towards the hole. When the tip smooshed against the vag mouth, Magane moved her hips to make it slide up along the edge, but never penetrate.

“Come on, you’re teasing me again!”

Magane’s heart throbbed from hearing her lover’s cute complaint. She smacked her breed stick on top of the snatch, made sure the head whacked the clitoris. Selesia grunted from the stimulation.

“Okay, okay, for real this time.” The misterss grabbed the redhad’s waist and thrust the whole dick in one go. This overwhelming penetration enveloped the cock in a warm, meat pocket. It also made Selesia scream at the top of her lungs, unprepared for the sudden reception of painful pleasure.

“It’s not so bad. I knew you would be wet enough for me to put it all in.” Magane winced when she felt the pussy’s gooey walls wrap around her piece. This entrapment did not stop her from moving, start pumping the hole that was hers to fuck alone. “And go ahead, scream your head off. Let everyone in the building know what’s happening between us.”

Selesia did just that, open her mouth and cry. Her noise rose and dropped as her mistress slammed dick into the cervix. The redhead yelped when her lover squeezed titties hard, twerked them like buttons on a machine.

After several thrusts, Magane grabbed her servant’s ass. She pulled the rear end up until Selesia’s lower half was in the air. She used this new angle to pound into the hole, mercilessly. Combined with gravity, her fucks raided the pussy raw.

“Mistress, mistress, augh!”

Hysterical, Selesia clawed the floor and let out a scream. Magane smiled as she felt the effects of an orgasm, pussy walls tightening around her dick. The hole’s grip forced her to dig her heels into the ground to keep fucking at the same pace.

“Yum, yum, it feels like we’re almost to the finale.” Magane wiped beads of sweat off of her face. She moved her hips around to adjust her position. When she restarted her thrusts, the mistress made sure to dig in hard, ram the cock into the g-spot.

“Gah, mish-mishtrah.” Seleia’s eyes rolled up. Her voice became hoarse. Sweat and spit rolled down her stupefied face.

Magane knew her servant was about to become unconscious from pleasure overload. To this, she shrugged and pounded harder, assault the g-spot over and over.

Several orgasms later, Selesia became limp. She huffed and whimpered, still given fuck pounds from her mistress. Out of energy, all she could do was leak natural lube from her hole, a stream soon joined by white jelly, Magane’s cum sauce.

“Oh, out of gas, little Selesia?”

Magane leaned back. When her tip almost left the ravaged hole, she dove back in with all her strength, rammed her leaking dong into her lover’s erogenous button. She gasped - let her tongue hang out like an exhausted dog - then gushed a gallon’s worth of semen into the shaking pocket.

“Mh, good practice.” Magane tilted her head as she examined the redhead’s still body. She realized her submissive slave had gone to sleep from a mind-shattering release.

“Uh oh, someone still needs to get more endurance.” The mistress kissed Selesia’s cheek before she yanked out her cock, a stick spilling slime from the piss hole. The same substance oozed out of the snatch to make a tiny puddle on the floor. “But you did workout for a few hours straight. Such a good girl, maybe we’ll really try to have love when you’re at full strength.”

Magane didn’t intend to ever let her servant make love under equal circumstances. She just loved dominating the obedient redhead. It was a thrill to make Selesia go into a cum-induced coma.

The mistress put her clothes on - somewhat fast since she only missed her bottom articles. After snapping her skirt back on, Magane skipped towards the door. Slowly, she grasped the doorknob. One push later, she shot her head out of the exit to see Alicetelia waiting at the side with arms crossed and back leaning against the wall.

“So did you like the live porno?” Magane clicked the door shut before she patted her legs. “Quite the obedient gal. Two weeks worth of work paid off right there.”

“It took that long to indoctrinate her?” Alicetelia sniffed and shifted her form. The blush on her cheeks were quite noticeable. “She’s a heroine, made to represent the strongest figures of mankind. How could you have done so with someone commonly known to have an indomitable will?”

“She’s human.” Magane licked her lips and pressed hands against her cheeks to make a ‘cute’ expression. “So often is she expected to play the perfect person, dear Selesia never really has time for herself. Plus, her story involves such perfect conditions,  hardly room for realistic development for her character. The entire light novel series really should have been a third-rate piece of literature if not for the illustrator’s great handiwork.”

The mistress did a spin before she crossed her legs, pressed up the underside of her own breasts. “With my ability, I exposed a lot of her cracks. Destroying expectations, realigning priorities, even forcing her to act like a dumb slut; I did it all to make her believe in her new purpose: serve me, the provider of her happiness.”

Alicetelia rolled her eyes. “It somewhat makes sense. That sort of tactic suits you, but it appears more like she lacked the willpower to resist it in the first place.”

“Really? I think her will is stronger than the armor you’re wearing; that shabby block of iron can’t be good for you.”

The knight tapped her chest armor. “This is the finest brand of its kind. I doubt even the war machine, a tank, would have the same quality.”

“Sounds like a **lie in a lie**.”

Alicetelia gasped when her armor pieces’ straps broke off. They fell off of the the knight and crashed against the floor. This left her only with a dark blouse draped with blue curtains. The victim scowled at the mistress for the trickery.

Magane didn’t mind; this victory was hers. She turned on her heel to continue down the hall. “Alright, back on the tour. I’ve shown you the team’s powerhouse. Now let me share how I plan to seize the advantage on the battlefield.”

Down a flight of stairs, the two reached another floor. Alicetelia looked outside a window to see smaller buildings below their level. “How did you even attain this building in the first place?”

“Got it as a gift.” Magane wiggled her bottom, a dance of joy. “That is, after doing some hardcore negotiations. It’s always nice to get something for free with enough persuasion.”

The knight sighed, “Knowing you, ‘free’ would be the same as an enchanted surrender.”

The mistress remembered her dealings with the brothel’s original owner, a male pimp. Long story short, he gave her all of the business’s assets when she transformed her lies into reality. This place served as an ideal headquarters, especially when military personnel and careless, affluent figures flocked around her crew full of whorish spies.

“Come on, Alice. Can I call you that? That English name makes it sound so much cuter. Also rolls off the tongue better.”

Alicetelia frowned. Magane ignored this as she stopped near another door. Before she could open it, the cover slammed open. Two dark-skinned men dragged a brunette out of the room.

“No, please, let me go! Don’t do this to me!”

The mistress sighed as the men took the fair-skinned female away. Alicetelia appeared shocked when the trio entered a room at the end of the hall. The scrams continued until the door slammed shut. Out of sight, clothes ripped before grunts and gurgles escaped through the thin walls. Slapped flesh soon followed, a noise Magane knew all too well.

“What is going on here?”

“Look here.” The mistress jerked her thumb at the room of concern. Alicetelia peeked inside before she reared away, shocked.

Magane sighed before she glanced at the area. Lined around the walls were computers equipped with drawing tablets. Most were occupied by men and woman, terrified workers scribbling on the screens. Next to each station was a guard - buff, armed personnel dressed in body armor.

“Is this a dungeon?”

“Might as well be one.” Magane became enamored by the sight. “I’ve kidnapped every one of them with help from my sexy Hangaku. Come here gal, show yourself!”

A purple cloud covered the area. The foggy shape manifested into a female figure dressed in armor. When the transformation finished, Hangaku - the stolen spirit ally - unleashed a shrill scream.

The prisoners cried out of fear. The guards smacked every one, barked at them to get back to work. Within seconds, the kidnapped artists continued their work in misery.

“Why are you doing this to them?” Alicetlia faced her host with sadness. “What did they do to deserve this torture?”

“It’s not really them. I’m trying to meet the demand of this war by using their talents.” Magane reached for the phone in her skirt’s pocket. She pulled it out and aimed its screen at the knight to reveal its moving list of names and comments. “A little magician and I tried out a theory the other day. It worked on Selesia. It’s how she managed to fight you head-on with only some help from me and Hangaku.”

The malevolent spirit vanished by its master’s order. Magane smiled before she closed the door. “You know how only a few of us was born because the public made us the most famous figures in today’s entertainment? That magician mentioned it might have been possible to keep that trend going, create something that can at least affect us here so long as enough people approve of us.”

The mistress retracted the phone. After she scrolled up the page with her finger to find an image, she showed it to Alicetelia. “See? Fire shooting out of Selesia’s gorgeous body. With this many likes and positive comments, a star was born.”

The knight blinked at the presented art piece before she closed her eyes. “I see. And by utilizing this slave force, you would further power yourself and others who are on your side.”

“It’s really two so far. You can become one too if you join,” Magane winked. “And before you object, I need to add that yes, the public doesn’t accept just anything. A creation only matters if it comes from someone they consider famous or worth following.”

The mistress fished a second device from her skirt. She pressed both machines against her cheeks. “Tada, I swiped all of the social accounts from fellow Creators, yours included. We can talk about getting him here later and putting that perverted neet to work.”

Alicetelia crossed her arms, placed the limbs under the large mammaries. “But doesn’t the government have control over these ‘websites?’ I’m sure they would have access to such power under emergencies.”

“Tee hee, that’s another advantage I have under the hood. Let’s just say there’s a little bit of confusion going on no thanks to a traitor.”

The blonde’s eyes widened. “A traitor? Someone within this country’s government is working for you?”

Magane crossed hands under her chin. With a devil’s smirk, she chided, “Can’t tell ya, won’t tell ya more than that. Not even Selesia knows the identity of our little helper. Well, let’s say that person is the group’s weakest link. Doesn’t even know it either.”

Alicetelia raised an eyebrow. Assured she had the knight’s curiosity, Magane opened her arms wide. “Okay, enough guesses. Are you ready for scene number three? After this, I’m one-hundred percent sure you’ll join my side.”

“Would you truly want me?” The knight’s hands squeezed into fists. “I find most of what you do effective, but atrocious. Worse, you’re having fun. If my leader is terrible, you’re no better than her. I may even bow out of this conflict rather than harm more people in the process.”

Magane figured she would hear this; Alicetelia’s history, her core character always made decisions for the well-being of others. She didn’t forget that the knight fought in hopes she could recreate her original world, a prize that’s really at best a theory by this point.

But Magane knew better than to make shallow dealings. And after much spying, analyzing, the mistress never lost confidence, not when she had one last card to play.

“Aww, that doesn’t sound very fair.” Magane clicked her phone to send off a text. “You don’t want these perks? I’m sure Mamika would love to have them once she comes here to say hello in person.”

Alicetelia’s face lost all emotion. Magane didn’t expect this. She didn’t even predict that in one motion, the knight would grab her neck, pick her up, then slam her into the wall.

“What sort of bargain is that?” The blonde’s face donned a mask of rage. “First, you tell me she’s betrayed by the side I fight for. Then you say she’s alive? I’m still mourning her death; don’t you dare play tricks on me!”

Magane felt the large hands crush her throat. She shot out her legs to kick Alicetelia’s stomach, propel the blonde away. When her feet met the floor, the mistress retreated with flips, commenced an acrobatic retreat.

After she reached a good distance, Magane landed on all fours. She huffed, “Ah, ah,” to test her voice. When she could speak well enough, she asked, “You don’t believe around the corner behind me, your little darling will appear in the flesh, the one you’ve come to love since the get-go?”

“You expect me to believe you can bring the dead back to life?!” Alicetelia’s armor took form on her body, magical re-armament. “Then let’s put that to the test after I pulverize your god-forsaken existence down with this building!”

Magane didn’t imagine she could have made someone this angry, let alone a being of destructive power. Despite this mistake, she did not panic. Instead, the mistress rejoiced in silence when a person turned at the hallway’s curve.

With a war cry, the enraged knight charged. Her purple-haired target snickered and stepped to the side, reveal the new gal.

“Is Alicetelia here?”

The soft voice forced the knight into a complete halt. The surprised Alicetelia did not calm her face, not as she stared at the newcomer, a ghost arisen from a recent tragedy.

“Well? Aren’t you going to say hi?” The excited Magane placed hands on the shoulders of the pink-haired woman. “Can’t you at least ask if this is the magical girl herself?”

The blonde stepped back and shook her head. “No, impossible.” She breathed, “But that picture, I-I don’t understand. Was she really dead this entire time?”

“Yeah. Do you really think she’d join me if I asked?” The mistress swiped her hand at Mamika’s pigtail, one of two that fit the image of the magical girl. “Shame on you for not doing your homework. Don’t you know I could turn any lie into a truth? So when you said you didn’t believe you would see her, guess who came back from the dead?”

As the confused Alicetelia stood still, Magane waited. The mistress reminded herself that she did commit a tactful wrong: lie about a resurrection skill. In such cases, the victim would have either remained for a brief time or have come back as a mindless corpse, a zombie.

In order for her to bring back a Mamika duplicate, Magane hired a young actress. In her early twenties, this new employee had joined under the promise that she would acquire a huge prize. The skilled woman already knew the famous figure thanks to her experience playing as a live-action version - a part in a shitty tv series that had to be canceled halfway through.

This arrangement turned out to benefit Magane. This was all thanks to her ability, altering reality. Using specific wording, the verbal witch had actually embodied Mamika’s personality and memories into the actress, a gal meant to become someone by Alicetelia’s preference.

So far as the mistress was concerned, most of the actress’s selfish personality had been overcome by the fictional character’s generosity and love for all of mankind. Magane almost puked from thinking this last part. She held in this repulsion to watch the reborn magical girl step towards Alicetelia. The blonde herself didn’t move, not even when Mamika hugged her stomach and pressed head into the cleavage.

“Wow, it is you.” Mamika pulled away. After the knight kneeled to have their eyes meet at the same level, the smaller woman grabbed her hands and pulled them up, gently. “It feels weird. The world went dark after I died. To come back here and see you, it’s a miracle.”

“So you were dead.” Alicetelia’s eyes watered. “That happened when I was gone, but it’s not going to happen again, not so long as I’m alive.”

Mamika turned her head to look at the mistress. “It sounds like it’s thanks to her. Are we on her side now?”

“Ooh, interesting question. Are you on my side?” Magane asked. “What about you, magical hot stuff? Are we friends?”

“I think we are.” Mamika faced the blonde with unusual seriousness. “Because our old friend, she’s insane. We can’t expect to be safe so long as we stay with her. She said she wanted to destroy the world. You can still fight with her if you believe in her cause, but I can’t go back.”

Alicetelia bit her lip, conflicted. As the blonde pondered, Magane was glad to see the new magical girl had also come back with its previous host’s mission in mind.

Happy, the mistress figured there was one last act she had to do. To the reunited friends, she suggested, “I’d be happy to provide a room here for the night. See, I’m done trying to convince. You can take as long as you want with the final decision, maybe catch up with your squeeze there.”

Magane winked and shot out her rump, did a cute-sexy pose for her guests. “And I used my powers to make her a bit older, legal yummy age. So go ahead to the lobby and ask for a room at the desk. From that point on, try not to have too much fun.”

Alicetelia bared her teeth. Her seething lasted seconds before she relaxed. “So that’s it? You’ve done me a favor under some ‘strange’ circumstances.”

“Bringing her back just shows how serious I am in asking you to join me.” Magane rubbed her ring finger. “And there’s more happiness to come if you roll with me. I can even dare say that once my dungeon finishes cooking up its goodies, you can count on me to not only defeat that military bitch, but help your world if you so wish.”

Alicetelia remained silent. Magane waved her hand in a dismissive manner. “Talking so much is giving me a migraine. Just trust me to do what I can and shoo, go have a girl’s night.”

The mistress departed the scene, didn’t wait for the rest to move on. She yawned only to wince when she felt her sore throat. Magane figured this was a small price to pay for she was certain Alicetelia was on her side so long as this new ‘Mamika’ didn’t go against a will – a kink she’ll have to check on at a later time.

Despite her exhaustion, the mistress had one more task to finish. It was this why she traversed down many stairs, marched across some hallways to arrive at a door. This place was secluded from the common area, a place that was gloomier, colder than the artist dungeon she showed Alicetelia.

Magane smoothed her clothes out, recomposed herself, warmed up her damaged throat with hums. The mistress actually looked forward to the next part, a moment where she could enjoy herself at the most vile level.

Excited, she pushed the door open. Magane sneered when she heard gasps, music sung by those who feared her.

In this barren white room, only two people occupied it. One was Sota, the brunette lad wearing glasses. His slim, twink form was only naked down to his boxers. Red marks and bruises also covered his skin, past abuse Magane inflicted in the past few days.

Ahead of this prisoner was the other, Meteora. The magician was bare naked from neck to feet. Her fair-skinned form was bent over a steel pole. Hands and neck tied on this same perch, she could barely move except for the knees she’s been on for hours, tied in this doggy position.

Magane felt a rush of blood pour into her penis when she saw Meteora’s blushing titties and holes. She remembered enjoying the woman, fucking and slapping without restraint. The mistress expected to do the same and more, bring all of her stress onto the fuck doll.

After the mistress closed the door behind her, she cracked her neck. “Brat, smartass, I’m back.” Magane yanked down her pants to free her cock. The eight-inch flesh dangled about, throbbing from excitement. “Just finished some business with a hottie. Ready to have some fun again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is good due to the fact that it’s showing how good a villain Magane is. And a bit of a spoiler, I’m not shy on making her the victor of the war, so long as the conditions are right. 
> 
> And again, the next chapter will feature more smut since everything is set up that way. Hope you can look forward to it


	3. End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magane plays a move that puts her closer to the final boss, the final stage that will determine the victor of the Creation war.

Magane huffed as she moved her hips. Her large cock rammed the hot pocket of a petite vagina. These tackles earned gasps from Meteora, the female receiver of this carnal loving. With head on the floor and hands bound behind her back, the naked mage took the doggystyle with reluctance.

“Be strong, Meteora-chan.” The mistress slapped a hand against her bitch’s ass cheek. This added another crimson handprint to the rump subjected to hours of spanking. “Tell me something smart. Or if you’re still straight or bi, use that mouth to suck off the boy’s peeper. It’s right there in front of you.”

Magane smiled at her second prisoner, Sota. The young brunet had a rope tied around his upper body and arms. The gag in his mouth only allowed him to express his feelings through breaths and groans. He was naked for all to see his damaged body. As noted, Meteora’s head was right in front of his small pecker. The rest of her body was on its knees with ass up for the mistress to ravage for her pleasure.

“It won’t go up anymore.” The mage raised her head, aimed concerned eyes at her friend’s sweaty face. “He’s too tired. And please stop this intercourse. I’m not sure how long I could keep up with-eeh!”

Meteora’s squeal came when Magane stabbed her dick deep into the pussy. The mistress reached out with one hand to grab her prisoner’s silver hair and force it back, raise the head. “What are you talking about? Your snatch has been squeezing me real hard the past hour. Can’t you feel it?”

The mistress made her point with one thrust. After the tip pushed into Meteora’s g-spot, the bred canal shuddered before fluids leaked out. Delighted that her play hole came, Magane forced the prisoner’s lips to meet hers for a brief kiss.

“Is it possible you’re lying because you don’t want to hurt the boy’s feelings?”

When no response came, Magne pulled out her dick. She pushed her prisoner's body aside to make it fall on top of the cold floor.

The mistress stepped towards Sota. She pressed her hands against the wall to squish her erect schlong into the young man’s face.

“See this? Only something of this size can make a classy lady like Meteora feel good.” She grabbed Sota’s dick with her toes and wiggled it around. She chuckled, “The only thing your tootsie roll can pleasure is a pussy. Not a woman, but the cat. Beastiality or pedophilia, you’re fated to resort to those for sexual release because most humans would turn down the opportunity to get touched by a pathetic man like you.”

Magane pressed her fingers into the young man’s crimson cheeks. She raised his head to see the fear and humiliation in his eyes. “Maybe it’s time I work on making you into a bitch. Let’s see how much your ass can take before you squeal like a little piglet.”

“P-please stop.” This request came from the tied-up Meteora. She struggled onto her knees and pleaded, “He doesn’t deserve this. He doesn’t even have to be here. Why do you torture him?”

“For one, maybe several reasons. Well, you have time, so I’ll digress a bit.”

The mistress flung Sota’s head to the side. With her bare foot, she stomped on his penis to make him yelp in pain. “You see, I have a thing against weaklings like him. There are so many in the world, it sickens me. The same goes for all the people I butchered in my old school.”

Magane patted Sota’s head as a mother did to comfort a crying child. She cooed, “And the more closer I am in winning this Created war, the more it feels right to keep him as a plaything. It’s also fun to see what other reactions you make as we have these little playdates; might as well use you when you won’t share some wise words like before. Using you like an onahole has been my chance to let loose, much better than whacking off to some online hentai or doujin.”

The commanding woman lifted her skirt to show Meteora her penis. “On that note, if you don’t want your boy here porked, you’d lay down and take my loving like a good smartass. It’s gonna happen one way or another. The only thing at stake is your dignity.”

As Magane pumped her cock with one hand, the mage assumed the position. With legs raised and spread apart, Meteora presented her open snatch. The mistress snickered as she grabbed the ankles and poked the tip at the sopping entrance.

“Oh Sota, make sure you watch your _savior_ pant for my dick.” Magane aimed her round bottom at the young man and rotated her hips, mooned the poor fellow. She clapped hands against her lover’s shapely ass to make the skin jiggle. “She’s gonna tell you how much bigger and better it is compared to yours. She might even be kind enough to share her undying loyalty to my penis, right smartass?”

Meteora pursed her lips. The top woman smiled like a snake and tapped the mage’s cheek with her hand. “Aww, you’re not going to answer? Such a shame, I was hoping **you would do it the moment I shove the meat you love so much into that poontang.”**

The prisoner’s eyes widened. Magane stabbed the vagina with her huge cock. Constant use allowed the large breeding pole to squeeze in and reach the end, press into the cervix.

“Ah, m-mistress, it’s so big!” Drool spilled out of Meteora’s silly grin. Her lower body shuddered as the balls smacked her butt. “The length and girth is filling me. Sota’s microscopic penis will never be able to make it that deep. I feel sorry that his sperm isn’t strong enough to impregnate me, let alone reach the womb. Only you have the trait that will have me bear your child.”

The mage covered her mouth. Her entire face became scarlet from embarrassment. Magane looked back to see Sota’s aghast expression.

“Did you dumbasses think I was going to stick with my inversion reality power forever?” The mistress bred the pussy with slow, heavy thrusts. “Just recently, my _Creator_ used his connections to notify the public about my new stand-alone series. One of the new abilities they approved of is the **Witch’s Whisper**. Anyone who hears my commands right down to the period is forced to follow it.”

Magane poured power into her hips. The breeding process adopted a faster tempo, one that made the victim moan and writhe from the increased pleasure. Both bodies became wet from body fluids. Under influence, Meteora continued to praise her dominant partner’s cock. This combined with the sound of slapping flesh became a wild song to the mistress’s ears.

“I’m cumming. How much do you want?”

“All of it.” The mage wrapped legs around her lover’s hips. Despite her show of despair, Meteora’s squeals and lust-filled eyes were proof that the **Whisper** had overpowered her. “Make me pregnant. I want Sota to see my stomach grow as it nurtures your child. Give it to me!”

The mistress dug her dick into the snatch. She bit her lip as thick semen poured inside. She licked a nipple and stuck a thumb inside the mage’s mouth. When the creampie spilled out of the bred vagina, the dick-toting woman raised her hips to make the man meat pop out, reveal its sperm-covered length.

“That’s better.” Magane stood up and stretched her arms. She looked down to see Meteora’s tear-stricken face. “But it doesn’t look like you enjoyed it. I bet our toy here can make it better by **sucking out all the cum from your little hole.** Come on boy, chop chop!”

Sota laid down on the front of his body. Like a caterpillar, he crawled towards his friend. When his face was near her vagina, he stuck out his tongue to scoop up one part of the semen streaming from the hole.

“How lovely, he likes my taste.” The giddy mistress clapped her hands. “Or does he like your taste? Let’s make it fair and say we both taste good to him. Why bother trying to take his impressive twig when he can clean up after our mess? **Don’t you agree**?”

“You’re right. He can only taste, but never try to make me his when I have you.”

Veins and creases appeared on Meteora’s face. Clearly, she tried to break out of the mind control. This attempt ended when she coughed, “Y-you’re right. Sota’s worth is n-no better than a plunger.”

“Damn, I didn’t expect that last part.” Magane cracked her neck before she spun on her heel, turned her back on her slaves. “Well, this was a good test run. Can’t wait to try this out tomorrow when I go visit your friends.”

The mistress rotated her neck to take one last look at her surprised prisoners. “Don’t worry. Their housekeeper set up the play date. We’re all gonna have fun, it’ll be a whole Mardi Gras experience. I’ll be sure to save some pictures by the time I return. Ciao.”

* * *

 

Magane raised her screen phone to aim its camera. “Okay, keep those tongues there.” She pressed the button to take a picture. “And we’re good. You’re free to eat again.”

“Thank you, mistress.” The ecstatic Selesia kissed one side of her master’s erect cock. She slid up and down the length with her tongue before she stopped near the balls to suck on a scrotum. Magane was pleased to see the nude redhead had learned to share with the one who tended the other side of her cock.

“So officer, does the taste of my cock make this whole betrayal worth it?”

The officer, Aki Kikuchihara, did not answer. She only dragged lips against her side of the meat pole. With hungry gasps, the woman licked up the pearl-shaped semen from the piss hole. Her brown hair was tied up in its usual formal bun. Like her cohort, she too was without clothes. Although less firm and pleasant, her chest and waist were of ideal measure compared to others.

“Selesia, I’m gonna cum. Let the newbie take my next load.”

The loyal redhead frowned; she didn’t like to share her favorite semen popsicle. Yet, she retreated to let Aki swallow the penis into her mouth. When the cougar almost pulled her off the desk, Magane grabbed the sucker’s hair to control the head movement. She drew in a deep breath and enjoyed the blowjob, her slut’s mouth pussy.

“How often do you suck dicks? Mine can’t be the only one you’ve blown; you’re too good.”

The officer released the dick to reply, “It is the only one. I just get too excited when you give me the honor of sucking it, mistress!”

Magane smiled as the mature woman panted her title. Officer Kikuchihara had shown this type of loyalty since the trickster tailed the cougar into the red light district. For many months since, they’ve had hot encounters with no vaginal penetration involved. Aki turned out to be a submissive whore who pined for a dominant figure. The mistress fulfilled this role and used her magic to convert the officer into another one of her personal whores.

Aki’s new position allowed Magane to avoid capture by the police and military. The cougar had proven useful for a long time as a secret agent. This role eventually played well to the point where Magane was able to raid a military base with her group of mercenaries. Success had not only allowed her to secure another location. This very place housed the rest of the Creations and Creators, a major faction that opposed her and Altair.

The mistress paused her reminiscence to focus on ejaculation. Hot sperm shot out of her dick to fill Aki’s mouth, make her cheeks puff out a bit from the cum load. When finished, Magane tapped her slut’s face. The mature whore pulled back, released the cock before she swallowed the given cream.

“Good job.” The younger mistress jumped off of the desk. She rounded the dark-brown stand to sit on a leather chair. She twirled on its swivel before Magane placed her feet on the ground. After making a complete stop, she reached for the desk’s remote and pointed it at the huge screen attached to one wall. “Selesia, come over and clean me up with a titjob. Our little spy can take a break while she watches this with me.”

Selesia crawled over. On her knees, she lifted her breasts and leaned over to make the huge orbs wrap around her lover’s cock. As she enjoyed this warm stimulation, Magane pressed a button to make a scenario appear on the screen.

“Grk, hrk, grk, hng!”

Various moans and cries came from a small woman, who had pink hair tied in pigtails. Her curves and shape could have had many mistaken her to be a model; Hikayu Hoshikawa was only in college. Breasts were round and supple. Clear skin gave her body a marshmallow texture. All of these features made her a beauty, something a group of dark-skinned bodybuilders took advantage of as they ravaged her holes.

“You’d think most people who read or see this scene would think she’s in a gangrape,” Magane mused (a message extended out to the readers as intended by the writer). “But nope. I made her Creator distribute a netorare scene as an extra for the game through unofficial channels. All those perverted neets and fat guys must have bought a lot and approved a version where she lusts for big, black cocks. How sick is that?”

The mistress cleared her throat to make Selesia slow down her work on the futa cock, stop an incoming ejaculation. “This turned out to be a successful experiment. Good thing half of my mercenaries are more than willing to accept her body as extra payment.”

Magane grinned when she saw a black cock slam into Hikayu’s mouth. Underneath this woman, a dark man plunged his piece up into her vag. A third beefcake had a firm grip of the big ass to wreak havoc on her asshole. Every moving crotch pushed its greasy, cum-stained sausages into the lone female whose eyes had a blank look in their pupils.

The men spoke foreign words - a mix of German and Arabian - before their bodies shuddered. At different times, cum spurted out and filled the holes. The dick in the woman’s mouth had its amount revealed by the way its jizz filled her cheeks like tiny whoopie cushions. When a man finished, he pulled out. The last to empty his balls was the lower fellow, who pushed Hikayu off of his dick. The pink-haired sex doll collapsed on the floor; white goo poured out of the used funnels.

“So good,” she breathed. Hikayu got on her feet. She turned to make her ass face the men, then reached down to grab ankles. With a shake, the cum dump gasped, “Please don’t stop until there’s a black baby inside my womb. Make my boyfriend wish he had big cocks like yours.”

Magane squealed when she heard the last sentence, a script she wrote herself for Hikayu’s eroge scene. The excitement made her experience a rush that pumped fresh semen into Selesia’s mouth. As the servant drank this load, Magane raised her remote and pressed a button. The gangbang - later porn video titled ‘Blacked Idols’ - changed to a different channel, another live recording of a sexual act in progress.

“Ahh, come on, bitch! Keep those legs open!”

A woman with violet hair slammed her hips into a smaller one. With a lust-crazed expression, she pinned down her partner’s wrists onto the brown rug. In this small bedroom, the Creator, Shunma Suruga - Creator of the late Blitz, plowed the petite lady with her cock. This male genital was granted to her by Magane (without consent, but this lesbian decided to keep it in the end).

“Fuck, fuck! Stop struggling and take it like a good whore!”

The bottom woman, Marine, swung her legs. The feet could not hit her fellow Creator. The victim’s smaller build could not push off the stronger Shunma, leaving her to swing her head full of long, brown locks with a scream. Erotic pants and gasps mixed in; she could not deny the pleasure brought by the breeding.

Magane watched the one-sided sex with amusement. As Selesia still sucked on her revitalized penis, the mistress bore witness to the moment Shunma wrapped arms around Marine’s stomach. The aggressive Creator flung her prey onto the bed.

“Now I get why men can’t control themselves when they do this.” The cock-wielding woman slapped her partner’s ass. She kneaded the cheeks and raised her hips to have the cock head touch the red, puffy pussy. “This feels great. It’d feel better if you just enjoy this without putting up a fight!”

“No!” Marine pushed hands against the mattress to lift her upper body. She screeched after the insane Shunma pinched her small breasts - the nipples - as her larger pair of mammaries squished against the back. “We can’t let her win like this! Our friends need us; we have to go help them!”

The saddened futawoman squeezed her cock into Marine’s snatch. She breathed, “Idiot, she already won.” She ignored her partner’s cries as the hilt of her dick met the vagaina’s mouth. “You’re the only one who didn’t accept her deal. If we work for her, we can at least keep making art to some extent. Maybe she’ll let us bring those who died back with her new powers like she promised.”

Magane remembered that promise. She lied through the teeth of her serpent smile. She snickered at this thought as Shunma nailed Marine. Their moving bodies rocked the bed; the whole room shook from the force of their lovemaking.

“Sorry, gonna cum.” The futawoman smashed her penis into the depths of the bred meat pocket. “Just relax and enjoy the moment. Don’t stress out about the other things okay?”

Marine’s flailing came to a stop. She wrapped her legs around Shunma’s waist. The Creators kissed as spurts filled the air; the dominant woman creampied the petite lady’s insides.

The semen receiver’s eyes rolled up. Drool spilled from the corner of her mouth. She moaned, “M-miss Suruga.”

“Call me Shunma.” The top Creator kissed her lover. “We’re going to be working together from now on, all for the glory of that damn psychopath.”

Magane took the insult as a compliment. When she snapped her fingers, Selesia crawled away, dragged a line of drool from the cock she’s sucked for some time. The mistress sent an evil gaze Aki’s way.

“So here’s proof that your whole alliance is in shambles. I either turned or killed your Creators. The rest that I captured are in this place.”

Magane clicked a button. The screen switched its view onto a dark pier. One overhead light shined on three naked bodies surrounded by several of Magane’s mercenaries. Two of the captives were Creators, Takashi Matsubara and Masaaki Nakanogane. The last was a muscular lad with blue hair, Charon. Everyone was on their knees, bruised, and cut.

Magane reached for a small black mike perched on top of a desk. She raised it near her mouth and blew on the cover. “Testing, one, two, three. Can those bitches hear me? Kick them in their dicks if the rest of you can hear this.”

Three mercenaries slammed their boots into the spots. While the Creators fell, only Charon remained strong. He glared at the screen, a look the mistress knew was meant for her.

“So I spared the three of you because two of you have a connection with my girlfriend. I know you can’t see her face, but she’s going to talk to you losers. What she says could determine your faiths.”

Magane handed Selesia the mike. The redhead slowly took it. Remorse and guilt crossed her face as she glanced at the image of her long-time ally, a character she shared lives with in a their original fantasy world. Minutes passed before she raised the speaker in front of her face. With a deep breath, she spoke her answer with a loud, clear voice.

“I’m not sure why the mistress kept you alive. I don’t plan on saving a Creator whose only use vanished by the time I joined the mistress.”

Selesia’s lips curled into a twisted smile. “And Charon, I never knew why we were paired. I’m always covering your ass and you still lost even in that upgraded Volgachevalier you tried to use against me in the earlier fight. Shouting things like you’re not yourself, she’s controlling you; shove all those cliché comments up that ass. Your words are probably cleaner than the dicks that fucked the hell out of it; I know Rui’s not a pedophile anymore thanks to his sessions.”

The redhead let out a slutty groan as she fingered her cum-drenched pussy. “And my one true savior, mistress Magane, is the only one who can make me feel good. When she and I are one, there is no pain, no sorrow for me. The two of you never tried to do that for me. You didn’t even know I was alive until we fought.”

Selesia raised a white finger. She licked off its wad of cum and swallowed hard so her audience could hear it. “Well, now that you heard this, it’s time to die.” She covered her mike with one hand and looked at her dominant lover. “How would you like to see them live their final moments?”

“Castration and evisceration.”

The redhead uncovered the mike. “By castration and evisceration. Have at it, boys!”

The mercenaries raised huge machetes. The Creators and Charon donned looks of horror before the screen became dark. Magane chucked her remote backwards and snorted, “Not gonna see that mess. I’ll leave that to the hired help.”

Magane turned to face Aki, a witness left in silent distress. “So that’s it for this group. Now the only one who’s left in the world is Altair. I also have a plan to take care of that saucy number. You don’t have to get involved anymore.”

When the mistress got off of her chair to leave, a hand grabbed her ankle. She looked down to see Aki had stopped her with a hard grip.

“P-please, don’t leave. I-I beg you to do me this favor.”

Magane didn’t move as the officer hugged her hips. She sighed, “That depends. You want me to give you money or something since you don’t have a job anymore?”

“I want you to sleep with me.” Aki buried her face against the sinister one’s thigh. Tears fell down her face. “I allowed all of this to happen. The pain of this betrayal is too much. Please, help me forget it like you did for Selesia. Make love to me, help me forget all of this.”

Magane pondered on the words, on how misguided the officer was. She broke Selesia’s mind with constant reality-bending mind fucks. She knew Aki believed it to be more of a blessing when it really chipped away most of Selesia’s original personality.

With this case in mind, the mistress pulled on Aki’s arms. She forced the cougar to stand up until their heads were on the same level. “Final preparations aren’t ready for another few days. That’s when we’re going after Altair. Selesia, let’s help her out.”

The mentioned red-headed heroine grabbed Magane’s new slut from the back. She licked the older woman’s neck like a hungry lioness before she whispered, “Lucky, you get your wish granted. But I’ll be in charge of you. The mistress is mine; you’ll only be allowed to fuck after I get my turn. And don’t worry, there’ll be plenty of time to use you until you’re a mind broken cum dump.”

For the next few days, the trio engaged in mind-numbing orgy. As the newcomer, Aki experienced hard orgasms and telltale signs of indoctrination. By the day of the final battle, Magane made sure the former officer could only live and breath for her cock like she did with Selesia, live for no other person.

* * *

 

Magane flipped through the book of her eroge manga. With eyes glued to the pages, she walked through a forest. She didn’t mind this cold night although the moonlight barely helped her read. The heat of excitement kept her warm as she mentally prepared for the coming event.

“How quaint is it that you would be here in person, snake witch.”

The mistress glanced up from her classy literature to see a body float near her. In a blue uniform, the daunting figure hovered as swords spun around her form as a shield. The long turquoise pigtails and crimson eyes didn’t make Magane second-guess she was in the presence of Altair, a powerful Created who summoned her fellow fictional  characters into this world only to instigate a war that could destroy it.

With prize in sight, the mistress grinned. “I think it’s more quaint to see you come even if you probably have a guess on what you’re up against.”

“Why not? All of the appropriate actors are here. As we stand on the eve of this world’s oblivion, it would be a waste to not accept your invitation.”

A pink glow appeared in the sky. When it came close, it disappeared to reveal Alicetelia, the blonde knight. She sat upon a wingless dragon covered in sharp dark spikes. Its skin did not hurt her as she sat on an iron saddle. While her gear did not change, pink and purple stripes ran down her hair as they hummed with vibrant energy.

Magane smiled at the sight of her arrived help. She snapped her fingers to make a purple and golden cloud take shape near her head. Hangaku appeared and blocked the flying blades that tried to hit its master. A second figure did the same, another spirit named Bayard - the autumn-clad warrior once a former companion of the slain Sho Hakua.

“Aww, you’re not going to wait till everyone gets here?”

“No matter who perishes first or last, the conclusion of this fight will not change.” Altair swiped her hand to make them collide into plasma beams fired from Alictelia’s hand. As she willed swords to chase the dragon-mounted knight, more blades lined up all around her. “And I thank you for this set-up. You should know a fight of this magnitude will bring about the world’s end. Yet with this knowledge, _you_ were kind enough to prepare this banquet.”

“Yeah, smartass warned me. Sota also told the whole story on your Creator’s suicide. It’s probably that why you’re doing this, just to avenge her.”

Magane hugged herself as her spirit helpers continued to block the blades aimed at her form. She screeched, “I can’t help but just squeal at the thought of this romantic story.” She hopped all around with erratic energy. “I’m sure if something happened to me, someone would do the same. Would that avenger be you, my dear Selesia?”

The above clouds parted from the force of a magenta line. This laser beam was on a direct course for Altair. With a second to spare, the floating woman spun away. The attack hit the ground and ran up to leave behind a smoking line of charred remains.

Magane and the others looked up to see a towering mecha descend from the heavens. Under the moonlight, its obsidian armor shined like a precious jewel. Its helmet and metallic body made its entire body appear daunting. This design attributed to the Gigas Machina, a huge robot that once belonged to Rui Kanoya. The mistress knew inside, Selesia stood in the cockpit with hands wielding holographic controls.

“Interesting,” Altair mused. A set of blades flew in a circle formation around her body. “How is she able to control the mecha?”

“Ripped all the bio-machinery from that shonen boy’s body and gave manual control to Selesia.” Magane spoke the line off of a mental script she prepared in case anybody asked. “It’s a bunch of techno I looked up. All that matters is my baby momma is about to join the fight.”

The Gigas flew to the ground. When its boosters stopped spitting fire, its feet slammed into the ground. The earth shook from the landing; the mecha looked down at its target: Altair.

“Sorry, but nobody will ever hurt the mistress while I’m here.” Selesia’s new ride stood up to full height. Yellow lines ran across its body. The source of this extra energy came from the ebony backpack it carried on its back, an attached battery generator and storage container. “And by the time we’re done with you, you will kneel before her, bitch, just like everyone else.”

Alicetelia and her dragon flew to a different side with arm upraised for a charging, purple volt. Magane’s spirit helpers took up positions near their master. The mistress herself tugged on the edges of her gloves with a wicked sneer. Altair didn’t fear this challenge; she retained her grin as blue pixels shed from her body to warp the space around, all done to prepare for the battle that would bring about the apocalypse.

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a mini-series. I'll try to work on the next chapter asap. Till then, hope you enjoyed reading. Feel free to read other stories in my profile to pass the time until the next one.


End file.
